


I'll Go With You

by vcid



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, More tags to be added, Multi, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 22:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vcid/pseuds/vcid
Summary: They were at war. Enemies from the cradle for centuries. It was just the natural order. So why don't I want to fight you whenever we see each other?





	I'll Go With You

Chapter 1

 

* * *

  
  
Ventus wasn’t hiding. He wasn’t. He was just lying on the high rooftop of his home, watching the clouds up ahead as they drifted lazily along. This was one of his favourite places to sit and watch the sky. He felt like if he reached his hand up, he could touch one and grab a piece, bringing it down to his lips and taste it, just like spun sugar that was served during festivals and special occasions. A treat to be savoured. He wasn’t hiding, he’d done all the chores that had needed doing. Well, most of them. The most important ones at least, and so what if he wanted to take a little break?

Closing his eyes, Ventus sighed as the sweet spring breeze ruffled his hair, the scent of flowers and fresh clean air feathering his senses, and ruffling at the feathers of his wings, fanned out beneath him. The weather was pleasantly warm, the sun having warmed the roof tiles below him before he’d laid down on them, his arms folded behind his head. It was almost like nothing was wrong.

 Almost, anyway.

 Birds chirped their sweet songs in the nearby trees, some fluttering overhead, and the sound of their wings caused Ventus to smile. The very sound of wingbeats made him want to take flight and chase after the birds, share their flight and ride the wind’s natural currents. Ventus loved to fly. It was in his nature, after all. Perhaps, that was the reason why he was given the name Ventus. Maybe when he was just a babe, still within his mother’s womb, she had felt the wind calling, and given her son that name because of that calling she’d felt. It was what he liked to think of as the reason. He didn’t know, and couldn’t ask. His name was his name. And it fits well, everybody said so. 

The sound of wings, then a thump landed on the roof. A shadow loomed over Ventus, cutting off the wash of sunshine over his face. Peeking open one eye, Ventus peered up at the face looming over him, smiling down at him with knowing amusement. He had curly silver-white hair and a youthful face, blue eyes shining with mirth down at him. Ephemer.

 “Well, hello there, Ventus.” His voice was as amused as his eyes were as he loomed over him, his hands on his hips, his red scarf fluttering behind him in the springtime breeze. “Hiding up here?”

 “What? No.” Ventus sat up at once, looking up at his childhood friend with a pout that didn’t reach his eyes. He wasn’t hiding. Ephemer had just caught him doing nothing at that particular moment. “I’m taking a break, that’s all.” Ventus shrugged, a smile beginning on his lips.

 “Yeah, sure.” Ephemer chuckled as he sat down beside his friend, his legs hanging off the edge of the roof, leaning back on his arms, his wings folded to his back. “And that’s why you were wandering through the marketplace, huh? Checking out the bookshop?” Ventus felt his cheeks colour at the mention. He had been down the marketplace earlier, right before he’d decided to cloud gaze up here in fact. He’d stopped by every shop to say hello to the vendors that he knew, coming away with smiles and occasionally a pinched cheek and ruffled hair. He had browsed through the bookshop, spending nearly an hour there looking through all of the books that lined the shelf, running his fingers along the spines of each book that had caught his attention.

“I finished my chores,” Ventus shrugged again, leaning back in the same manner as Ephemer, “I thought I’d eat my lunch up here, you know? It’s a nice day for it after all.” Ventus didn’t mention the fact that he’d finished his lunch hours ago, and seeing as the day’s light was dimming, the sky darkening as the hours approached dusk, he figured Ephemer could have guessed that anyway.

 “Can’t fault you there.”

 The two sat there for a while, talking and laughing, watching the streets below as people walked along, both soldiers and civilians alike. Ephemer talked about the bakery where he worked, and how he was thinking of joining the ranks as a soldier, to which Ventus laughed. 

“Why not? I mean, I’d like to actually help people, and see the world, you know?”

To that, Ventus shrugged and laid back down, Ephemer following suit and the two of them watched the clouds drift by ahead. Ventus glanced at his friend out of the corner of his eye. Despite the comfortable silence, Ventus could tell that Ephemer wanted to ask him something, it was in the tightness of his mouth, the slight furrow of his brow, and Ventus didn’t want to answer that question. Not yet.

 “…Is-?” Ephemer started but was cut off before he could finish what he was about to ask.

 “Ventus!” A woman’s voice called out from below them. Leaning over, both boys looked over the edge to see Aqua standing on the balcony below. Aqua, so beautiful, with hair and eyes as vivid and blue as lapis. Her wings, folded gracefully to her back, were white as cream and the ends of each feather looking like they had been dipped in the ocean, and the colour had clung. His foster sister stood below him, her arms folded and her face concerned, “Ventus, could you come down here, please?”  Her voice was gentle but urgent and that’s all it took for Ventus to stand up, Ephemer standing too, as the blond moved to the edge of the roof.

 “I’ll catch you later, Eph.” Ventus gave him a smile and a wave, before gliding down to the balcony below, landing before Aqua.

 “Sure, catch you then.” 

 Ephemer’s voice came from the roof and the sound of him flying off followed. With a sigh, Ventus faced Aqua with a hesitant smile. What is it, Aqua?” Even though he asked, he could guess what it was that she wanted. Half of him really didn’t want to hear what her answer would be, the other half was ringing his hands in pleading, needing to know. Aqua’s eyes were affectionate, but solemn, as she placed her palm gently on his cheek, the silver bangles she wore clinking melodically as she moved.

 “Let’s go inside.” She said the two of them walked away from the balcony and into the room, the gentle breeze fluttering the light curtains behind them. Ventus bit his lip as they walked further into their home, his hands anxiously clenched into fists then loosening again. He needed to know, he just had to.

 “Is… is he any better today?” His question was full of caution as if the mere act of saying anything about the situation would make it worse. Aqua sighed, shaking her head, her soft, short hair flowing with her movements as she did. Ventus flinched, he had thought so. But he had hoped deep down, that her answer would be different. 

“No,” Aqua’s voice was hesitant and solemn,” I’m afraid that he is still weak.” Was all Aqua said as the two walked towards a room with a closed door. Arriving at the door, Aqua knocked politely at the wood, to announce their presence, before taking the handle and opening the door with a soft ‘click’, the two stepping inside. It was a bedroom, a large bed sat squat in the middle of the room, the curtains closed on every window, keeping the room in dim light. In the bed, a man lay, pale and weak. 

He was much older, his dark hair streaked with grey. His tanned skin was scarred and weathered, and his dark eyes were deep set, holding both wisdom and authority. “Master…” Ventus breathed, his voice choked with hurt, unable to disguise it. Master Eraqus, the man that had taken him in when he was orphaned as a child and raised him as his own. Alongside his two other charges, Aqua and Terra. Even though the three referred to the man by his title, he was their father, in all but blood. 

Beside the man, was another. Much younger and pressing a damp cloth to the man’s brow. Terra. Terra was tall, with broad shoulders and powerful wings, each feather a dozen shades of brown and black. His chestnut coloured hair was messily swept up and back, with bangs hanging down on either side of his tanned face. He’d been training with Master Eraqus since he was a child, and had grown up to become a soldier. While he was large, he had a gentle touch, an easy going and laid back nature which makes him pleasant to be around. Growing up, Ventus had followed Terra everywhere, shadowing him and admiring him like he was his hero. He had been his best friend, his big brother.

At the mention of his name, Master Eraqus opened his eyes as Ventus and Aqua stepped into his room, and gave them a smile. “Ah, Ventus.” The older man greeted, leaning back against the few pillows propping him upright. “So, you’ve come down for the night? You weren’t hiding again, were you?” His voice was weak, but the firmness he’d always had to his tone remained. 

Ventus gave a little laugh, more out of appearances than actual humour. “Yeah.. I mean, no, I mean..” He trailed off, his gaze lowering to the floor, unable to look Eraqus in the eye. Seeing Eraqus like this was difficult. He’d always been such a strong person, marked with scars from battles past. He was strict, firm but fair, and there had been no doubt in any of their minds, that he loved them like they were his own children. So seeing their father figure weakened like this, caused Ventus’ stomach to clench anxiously.

Master Eraqus was sick and was not getting any better. Ventus had overheard Aqua whispering to Terra in hushed tones, that they were running out of healing medicine, that they didn’t have enough to last the month. 

Aqua cleared her throat and turned to him then, her eyes blue and sad as they met his, an urgency shining in them. Ventus swallowed, transfixed by the intensity in her look. “Ventus, I need you to do something for me.” At these words, Terra looked over, his eyes holding the same look as Aqua’s. “We need you to go out and get more healing herbs, to make more medicine. I’m…afraid we’re running low, and I don’t know how long I can keep using magic like this.” Magic, healing spells Ventus assumed. Aqua was a brilliant mage, exceptionally gifted in magic. Ventus had seen her weave spells together like no one else. Powerful as she was though, using magic constantly did put a strain on her, on anyone. It was clear, in the way Aqua held herself. She was tired and weary, dark circles rimmed her eyes, and yet her face was as lovely as ever.

Aqua placed a hand on his shoulder, he was finally taller than her. He’d never be as tall as Terra though. He was a mountain of a man. “Please Ventus, I would go myself, but I should stay here and look after Master Eraqus.” Ventus briefly wondered why Aqua didn’t ask Terra to go but remembered that Aqua had shown him where the best herbs and plant life grew. Maybe Terra knew too, but he could only recall Aqua coming home with the herbs, making potions in the kitchen, the whole house smelling sweet and herbal for days after. Or, maybe Terra had to stay because of his duties as a soldier. There were plenty of reasons, but Ventus couldn’t quite grasp one that felt entirely right.

“Okay..” He glanced at Eraqus lying in bed, his eyes closed and breathing deeply, and his heart felt like someone had taken it in their fist and squeezed. His father needed this medicine, this healing remedy. Aqua smiled and brushed his cheek softly with her thumb. “I’ll get the list of we need, it’ll be a day’s journey at most.” Taking her hand back, Aqua moved to the bedside, fetching a piece of paper and a quill. “Do you still remember where to find them?”

“Yes,” he nodded with a quick jerk of his head, “I do. The southern forests, down near the border, right?” He had only been there once, with Aqua, and Aqua had told him not to go alone, that it could be dangerous there. But that was when he was a lot younger, just a child. He could take care of himself now. He was grown now, no longer a child, clinging to his sister figure’s hand.

“That’s right.” Aqua did not look up from what she was writing. Terra had crossed over to her side, peering over her shoulder, even though he towered over her. As the two stood apart from him, Ventus nervously shuffled his feet, his hands fisting behind his back. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes, willing himself to calm down. He could do this, he wasn’t a kid anymore. His foster family could count on him. He just needed to calm down. 

Once she’d finished writing what she needed, Aqua handed the paper over to him, taking both his hands in hers. “Be careful, alright?” Even though he was old enough to look after himself, both Aqua and Terra both continued to see him as their little brother. Someone they needed to shield and protect. They had been like this ever since he was a child, first placed under Master Eraqus’ care by the orphanage. It made Ventus want to prove himself more, that he wasn’t a kid anymore, and this was a perfect way to do so.

“I will. You can count on me, Aqua.” He hit his chest with his fist, smiling brightly at the older two. “I’ll get there, get the plants and herbs, and get back here before you know it.” Ventus finished with a wink, causing the two to laugh, although it was somewhat strained. Ventus continued to grin too, understanding why the two had cause to worry, and not just for their ailing father.

The Southern Forests, the area of their territory that was the most dangerous. The closest part of their, territory, to that of the border. Beyond the border, was the other kind. Devils. Demons. Beings they had been at war with for centuries, the natural order of things. Angel versus Devil. Light versus darkness. They, as Angels, were beings of light. And the Devils were that of darkness. Ventus, as well as every other Angel, had been taught since he was old enough to wield a weapon, how to fight, in case there was a time where they would be in battle against the enemy. Ventus didn’t fully understand why they were at war, all he knew was that they were. And had been for a very long time. Maybe for as long as time itself, for all he knew. When Ventus was a child, he’d asked Master Eraqus repeatedly why they were at war? Why they hated each other? And all he had got in response was a ruffle to his hair and Eraqus telling him he’ll understand when he’s older. 

He was older now, and still didn’t quite understand, but had stopped questioning as much. There had to be a reason, of course. And maybe it wasn’t his business to know. He wasn’t a soldier or anyone of significance in politics. He was just a normal person.

Now, however, there really was no need for Aqua, Terra, and Eraqus to worry so much. After all, there had never been a cause for anyone to use their battle and magical training, for there had never been a breach in their territories. Not for a very long time. The borders were watched. Soldiers patrolled the edges of their land, keeping the civilians safe. Even Aqua herself had gone to the southern forests on multiple occasions and had come back safe and sound. He figured it was another case of them seeing him as nothing more than a child. 

The thought made him want to roll his eyes and sigh. When would they finally stop treating him like a kid? Maybe after all of this, when Ventus had returned home with everything that Aqua and Master Eraqus needed, then they would start treating him like an adult, and not the little boy that they had raised. He would prove to them, and himself, that he could do things on his own. He'd find everything Aqua needed and be back home to help heal his father. He could do this. He  _would_ do this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, I hope you enjoy this fic I've been writing up in my head for some time. I wanted to contribute at least one fic to the VanVen tag and I am a sucker for angel/demon AUs. I hope you enjoy it and I'll update as much as I can~!


End file.
